


He Gets That From You

by thegreatestkingsman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post Infinity War, Tony stark is a good father, even though he's not there, morgan stark was born, pepper potts was pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestkingsman/pseuds/thegreatestkingsman
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song 'He Gets That From Me' by Reba McEntire. Pepper Potts has to raise Morgan on her own after Tony dies fighting Thanos. She writes notes to Tony as he grows up.





	He Gets That From You

Hi Tony. I met our son today. He’s absolutely beautiful and you would be so proud. He’s happy and healthy and currently asleep. I keep looking over at him and can’t help but smile at how perfect he is. He already has me wrapped around his finger.

_He gets that from you._

 

As no surprise to anyone, Morgan is proving to be a little handful. This morning I was trying to feed him some cereal, but every time I tried giving him a bite he’d push my hand away until I set it down on his tray so he could pick the pieces up himself. He’s like this when I try to hand him anything.

_He gets that from you._

 

I went through some of your old things today. I took Morgan with me, wanting him to get familiar with who his father really was before he’s old enough to be tainted by what the media might convey. I got caught up in flipping through notebooks with your chicken scratch scribbled throughout. I miss you so much— reading your personal notes in your handwriting made me feel closer to you than I have in years. I have no idea what any of it meant, but I know it was important.

Morgan wandered off on his own while I was having a moment and I found him later playing with your old Rubik’s cube. I let him keep it, as I’m sure you would have wanted. I’m sure he’ll have it solved in no time, he’s sharp. I have a feeling we have another Stark genius on our hands.

_He gets that from you._

 

Most kids had a play room full of toys to keep themselves occupied growing up. Your son preferred to play in your old workshop. He became quite taken with FRIDAY, who was amazing helping to raise him by the way. Your secret “Mini Stark Protocol” really came in handy those first few years; I love you, you crazy genius. He tinkers just like you used to do. Don’t worry, everything dangerous was removed when he was younger, he’s gotten access to your things little by little. That’s your birthday present to him every year, another file full of old notes and research for him to dissect. Honestly, I think that’s what he still looks forward to the most. He refers to his lab time as “quality time with dad” and a lump forms in my throat every time. He loves you so much and he knows just how much you love him.

As he’s gotten older, it’s gotten harder to get him out of the lab. I’ve had to literally drag him up to bed on numerous occasions or wake him for school when I find him hunched over the table asleep. You should see the things he’s been creating though, there’s no denying he’s your son; that spark of genius is a trademark. He’s been reverse engineering your projects and bringing them up to speed with the latest technology. FRIDAY has a hologram feature now and greets guests when they come over like an actual butler would. It’s remarkable what his mind can do.

_He gets that from you._

 

Morgan brought home his first girlfriend today. He was so nervous introducing her to me, it was so sweet. I was careful to not intrude while I still kept a watchful eye. We joked about you later, how much harder it would have been with you looming around the corner, whispering advice to him every time he would leave the room; telling him what to do, telling him what _not_ to do. Until he would finally complain to me and I would send you off to occupy yourself in the workshop. You would have been insufferable. But you also would have been proud of the man your son has become.

He’s so sure in everything he does, it was cute when the questions came after she left. Questions of doubt that the date had gone well; he was asking me what I thought, if I would have been happy had you taken me on a date and did what they did. For such a brilliant young man, he’s full of self-doubt when it comes to the things that matter.

_He gets that from you._

 

We had a huge fight the other day. The worst we’ve ever had. He had been disappearing to the workshop more often than usual so I went to see what he was working on and found him messing around with an old Iron Man suit of yours. He’s only 17 and he wasn’t supposed to get those files until his 18th birthday. I, of course, freaked out. The last thing I want is for him to follow in your footsteps down _that_ path. He tried telling me it was just for research, to learn the technology behind the suit and get inside your head. I could see it in his eyes though, the same look you used to get when you’d talk about “Iron Man.” I got it out of him eventually.

“Mom, I can’t just let Iron Man _die_ , people need him. I could do this… you know I could.”

He’s so young Tony, I can’t lose him too.

We talked more today and he promised he’d restore the suits for display only, deciding he wants to build an Avengers museum in your honor. He saw the toll the mere thought of him becoming Iron Man had on me and didn’t want to put me through that again. Something tells me this won’t be the last time we discuss Iron Man though, he’s determined and driven and if he sees he’s needed… there’s no stopping him.

_He gets that from you._

 

God, Tony, he’s the spitting image of you. His eyes, his hair, his voice. He moved out a few months ago and stopped home the other day unexpectedly. He broke me out of a trance from the documents I was reading and at first glance I thought he _was_ you and I froze, tears welling up in my eyes. He saw the look on my face and knew something was wrong, immediately coming to my side and gently asking if I was okay, wrapping me up in a hug. His heart is so pure and he cares so much.

_He gets that from you._

 

I’ve officially stepped down as CEO of Stark Industries. It was time for me to say goodbye and retire. Don’t worry, I left it with someone more than capable of handling the family business. Morgan will do a fantastic job and make us both proud.

I cried throughout his entire speech. The things he said about you… “People have commented my entire life about how I grew up without a father. That’s just not true. My father was everywhere. He still is. I may not have ever met him, but I know him well. My mother made sure I got to know the real Tony Stark. The man behind the Playboy image and the heart behind the iron suit. I’m proud to be a Stark and I couldn’t be more honored to continue carrying on his legacy that my mother has worked so hard to protect.”

I wish you could have been there, Tony. The way he easily commands a stage, capturing everyone’s attention without even trying. The effortless confidence he radiates and his charming smile are enough to captivate anyone. He’s smart and takes careful pride in all he does. He’s a Stark, through and through.

_He gets that from you._

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to the two wonderful people who read through the first draft and provided me with great feedback!  
> Special call out to @picnokinesis for reading through it with a fine tooth comb and catching all my mistakes :)


End file.
